Przypadek
by FlosDeVita
Summary: One-shot. Slash. Snape i Zabini. Opisu nie będzie.


CZĘŚĆ I

**CIEKAWA INFORMACJA, SPOTKANIA AH I WIECZÓR, KTÓRY MIAŁ SIĘ SOŃCZYĆ JUTRO RANO**

Ciemna noc. Za oknem śnieżyca. Widoczność ograniczona do zera. Korytarz w lochach, oświetlony jedynie pochodniami. Usłyszał czyjeś ciche rozmowy i chichot jakiejś uczennicy. Podszedł szybko, lecz bardzo cicho do drzwi od schowka na miotły, po czym otworzył je z impetem. Ze spokojem przyglądał się Crabbe'owi i pannie Brown, która siedziała na nim ze zdjętą bluzką. Nastała cisza. Chłopak starał się nie patrzeć na profesora, natomiast dziewczyna zrobiła nadąsaną minę i powiedziała:  
- Co się pan tak gapi, profesorze? – zapytała z pretensją, zasłaniając swe prawie nagie ciało tak, że jej piersi były ściśnięte i bardziej przyciągały uwagę. Oczywiście nie uwagę Nietoperza. – Jest pan zboczeńcem! – fuknęła, po czym zaczęła zakładać koszulę zapinaną na guziki.  
- Nie moglibyście znaleźć sobie jakiegoś bardziej ustronnego miejsca? – zapytał z pogardą.  
- Tak… Eee… Profesorze, ja… - zaczął żałośnie Vincent.  
- Nie chcę wysłuchiwać twoich godnych pożałowania tłumaczeń – stwierdził sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ile razy mówiłem wam, że na ostatnią klasę na tym korytarzu zostało rzucone zaklęcie wyciszające? – zapytał chyba już dwudziesty raz w tym roku szkolnym. Lavender przyglądała się swojemu kochankowi ze zdziwieniem. Wyszli ze schowka, przy czym dziewczyna próbowała zrobić to z godnością. Może i udałoby jej się to, gdyby nie źle pozapinane guziki, roztrzepane włosy i brak jednego buta na lewej stopie. Żałosne.  
- Prze… Przepraszam profesorze – wydukał zawstydzony Crabbe.  
Lavender szukała jeszcze przez chwilę swego buta, po czym szybko się ulotniła.  
- Masz jeszcze do dyspozycji Pokój Życzeń – powiadomił go Severus. – A teraz spać! Nie będę tym razem odejmował punktów! – przegonił go.  
- Dziękuję profesorze – rzekł nieśmiało Ślizgon.  
- Niby za co? – zapytał mężczyzna patrząc się na niego pobłażliwie.  
- Nie chciałem… Nie lubię dziewczyn w ten sposób po prostu – odpowiedział Crabbe rumieniąc się lekko.  
Snape zlustrował go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Nie licząc samego siebie, znał teraz jednego Ślizgona, który był homoseksualny. Zaraz okaże się, że Potter z Weasleyem są zaręczeni, a Granger jest w ciąży z Voldemortem. Świat schodzi na psy.  
Dręczyło go tylko jedno pytanie.  
- Dlaczego w takim razie odstawiasz tą całą szopkę?  
- Żeby zachować pozory. Myśli pan… panie profesorze, że by to zaak-ceptowali? – zapytał z trudem wymawiając ostatnie słowo.  
Uśmiechnął się posępnie pod nosem. _Nie_, pomyślał.  
- Koniec tego dobrego. Powiedziałem spać! – krzyknął starając się wyglądać groźnie. Chłopak odszedł. Severus postanowił dokończyć swój nocny spacer. Poczuł nagłą sympatie do Vincent'a. Była ona znikoma, ale jednak była. Przysiągł sobie, że gdy skończy się ten rok szkolny, zrezygnuje z posady i poszuka trochę szczęścia.

Severus delektował się smakiem Ognistej Whiskey w swoich prywatnych komnatach, gdy ktoś zapukał głośno i dosyć natarczywie do drzwi. Otworzył je przybierając swój standardowy wyraz twarzy.  
- Profesorze! – zawołała Milicenta. – Crabbe jest gejem!  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
- I co w związku z tym moja droga? – zapytał.  
Spojrzała się na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
- Zbesztali go, a teraz on siedzi w toalecie i rozpacza! – powiadomiła go dziewczyna.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz takie słowo jak „zbesztać" – oznajmił sarkastycznie, idąc w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.  
Wiedział, że prędzej czy później wszyscy się dowiedzą. Tyle, że nie tydzień po tym jak on sam został o tym poinformowany.  
Ślizgoni siedzieli na kanapach i fotelach, śmiejąc się z Vincent'a.  
- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał Snape chłodno.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego, próbując się nie uśmiechać.  
- Blaise próbuje go jakoś pocieszyć – stwierdził Draco wychodząc z dormitorium. – Jesteście idiotami – dodał pod koniec swej krótkiej wypowiedzi, po czym usiadł przy Teodorze.  
- Och, przestań Draco – powiedziała Pansy siadając na oparciu fotela. Spróbowała przeczesać mu włosy, lecz ten odchylił się.  
- Jesteście z siebie zadowoleni? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów. Zawsze myślał, że chociaż jego podopieczni są tolerancyjni.  
Poszedł do miejsca, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł Malfoy. Drzwi od łazienki były otwarte. Zajrzał do pomieszczenia. Omal nie ryknął śmiechem widząc Vincent'a skulonego w kabinie prysznicowej. Blaise siedział na podłodze, próbując go jakoś pocieszyć.  
- Przecież to nie twoja wina. Taki się urodziłeś – tłumaczył mu Ślizgon.  
Było to bardzo ciekawie, bo wyglądał przy tym tak jakby się przejął całą tą idiotyczną sytuacją.  
- Jak ja im teraz spojrzę w oczy? – zapytał.  
Vincent i przejawy w miarę logicznego myślenia? Komicznie. Równoległa rzeczywistość.  
- Niech pan coś zrobi profesorze – poprosił Zabini zmęczonym głosem.  
Mężczyzna nakazał mu wyjść i zamknąć drzwi. Stanął obok kabiny.  
- Ile czasu potrzebujesz, aby się otrząsnąć? – zapytał znudzony całą tą sytuacją.  
Cisza.  
- Wystarczy ci cały dzisiejszy dzień? Pan Zabini i pan Malfoy przyniosą ci coś z posiłków – rzekł cicho, po czym wyszedł.

Siedział przy stole nauczycielskim obserwując uczniów. Wszyscy już chyba wiedzieli.  
- Pan Crabbe został wysłany szybciej do domu Severusie – poinformował go Dumbledore. Ten przytaknął tylko.  
- Myślałem o tym, aby zrobić zajęcia, na których uczniowie mogliby o tym porozmawiać i się ujawnić – stwierdził podekscytowany. – Ty też mógłbyś wtedy…  
- Nie! – krzyknął przerażony. – To jest bezcelowe – wyszeptał doprowadzając się do ładu.  
- Severusie, dobrze wiesz o nietolerancji wśród uczniów. Może powiesimy ogłoszenia na tablicach w Pokojach Wspólnych? – zaczął z entuzjazmem. - Spotkania byłyby raz w tygodniu i tylko dla tych homoseksualnych. Zgadnij kto będzie je prowadził? – zapytał zaczepnie.  
Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów się rozszerzyły. Rozmowy z uczniami o ich seksualności? Nie. Rozmowa z takimi jak on sam.  
- Jeśli to konieczne. – skapitulował.  
- Pysznie! – klasnął w ręce. – Może wreszcie kogoś sobie znajdziesz? – zapytał szturchając go lekko w ramię.  
- Wśród uczniów? – odpowiedział pytaniem zszokowany.

Na pierwsze spotkanie nikt nie przyszedł. Severus widział jak pod jego gabinetem kręciło się parę osób, lecz żadna z nich nie weszła do środka. Trochę mu ulżyło. Dyrektor nakazał mu jednak, aby czekał na uczniów codziennie. _Za jakie grzechy?_ Zadawał sobie to pytanie po każdej wizycie u Albusa. Oczywiście Snape doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Po tym małym incydencie Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął baczniej przyglądać się męskiej części Hogwartu. Dlaczego miałby odmawiać sobie zwykłego gapienia się? Niewielu ściągało jego uwagę, ale jednak tacy byli.

Piątek. Gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów. Trzech uczniów. Aż trzech! Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ktoś odważy się tutaj przyjść.  
- Kto w takim razie zacznie? – zapytał Snape bezbarwnym głosem. – Może ty, Colin?  
Starszy z braci Creevey uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
- Mam wstać? Tak, naprawdę to wolałbym siedzieć– powiedział wyższym niż zwykle głosem, a trzeba wspomnieć, że jego głos do najniższych nie należał.  
- Możesz nawet położyć się na podłodze. Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Plany bycia miłym choć w małym stopniu trafił szlag. - Dobrze – pisnął, po czym wstał, choć wolałby siedzieć. – Nazywam się Colin Creevey. O swojej orientacji zacząłem myśleć w wieku trzynastu lat, kiedy to moja obsesja na punkcie Harry'ego stała się czymś… Głębszym? Nie mam pojęcia jak mogę to nazwać. Wie o tym tylko mój młodszy brat. A Harry… On jest taki słodki – rzekł rozmarzony, po czym usiadł wpatrując się w sufit.  
- Dość tego! Następny! – powiedział z obrzydzeniem Snape. Harry i słodki w jednym zdaniu całkowicie się wykluczało. Na samą myśl zbierało mu się na wymioty.  
- Jestem Terry i… - zaczął chłopak.  
- Cholera, przecież wszyscy wiemy jak się nazywasz! – ryknął zdenerwowany. Niestety nie głupotą owego ucznia, lecz tym, że on też się ujawni. Poniżające.  
- Przepraszam profesorze. – to zabrzmiało trochę jak pytanie. – O swojej inności dowiedziałem się w te wakacje. Wolałbym nie mówić w jakich okolicznościach. Nie wie o tym nikt oprócz was – skończył raczej uroczyście. Według Severusa cały wydawał się taki jakiś drętwy. _Mówisz Ravenclaw i każdy wie co masz na myśli_, pomyślał ironicznie.  
Czarnoskóry chłopak siedzący wygodnie na fotelu patrzył się ze ściśniętymi ustami w swych przedmówców. Po ciszy wywnioskował jednak, że to on ma teraz mówić.  
- O tym, że jestem biseksualny wiem od dawien dawna – zaczął niedbale. – Od zawsze patrzyłem się inaczej na swoją płeć, choć przeciwna także nie pozostawała mi obojętna. Oczywiście o wszystkim od początku wiedział Draco. Niedawno dowiedział się też Teodor, choć nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia – powiedział uśmiechając się lekko na wspomnienie o przyjaciołach.  
Blaise zaciekawił Nietoperza. Wydawał mu się dziwnie intrygujący w swoim sposobie bycia. Z taką lekkością mówił o tym wszystkim. Dla niego to było normalne. Snape w pewnym sensie mu zazdrościł. Miał przy sobie dwie osoby, które go wspierały i nie robiło im różnicy to jaki jest.  
Teraz czas na niego. Mimo tego, że jego wyraz twarzy doskonale ukrywał jego uczucia czuł, że oni wiedzą. Zawsze tak myślał. Zawsze sądził, że bije od niego homoseksualnością.  
- Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę w czasach szkolnych – rzekł cicho. – Nie powinno was interesować to, kto o tym wie.  
W gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Oprócz Zabini'ego. On wyglądał raczej na zadowolonego. A Snape'owi się to podobało. Bardzo.

Pierwszy dzień bez uczniów w Hogwarcie. Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Mimo tego, że nigdy go nie lubił, cieszył się z tego, że będzie mógł spędzić trochę czasu z Blaise'm. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że może spodobać mu się jakiś uczeń. Słowa Dumbledore'a się sprawdzają. On zawsze wszystko wie.  
W szkole zostali jedynie Blaise Zabini, Susane Bonnes i Cho Chang. Pełne pole do popisu. Przysiągł sobie, że zdobędzie tego pierwszego, choćby Albus groził mu wyrzuceniem ze szkoły (chociaż tego akurat by nie zrobił). Jemu też należy się coś od życia.  
- Profesorze przez ten tydzień będą odbywać się spotkania? – zagadał do niego Ślizgon.  
W jego głowie powstał mętlik. Zaprosić go do siebie, czy nie? Zaciągnąć go do łóżka? Przecież widział, że mają się ku sobie.  
- Możesz mówić mi Severus – odpowiedział spokojnie. To była chyba najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką był teraz w stanie powiedzieć.  
- To będą czy nie, Sev? – ponowił pytanie.  
S_ev?!_ To było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe! Mętlik! Coraz większy mętlik! Czemu wcześniej nie zauważył tego wspaniałego chłopca?  
- Możemy się spotykać w moich komnatach, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu – stwierdził doprowadzając swój umysł do ładu. Jakby co, to pójdzie na żywioł. Co mu szkodzi?  
- Świetnie – rzekł, uśmiechając się do niego szelmowsko? Tak jeszcze nikt się do niego nie uśmiechał.

Północ. Drugi dzień świąt. Komnaty profesora eliksirów. Ognista Whiskey i butelka. Zielona butelka.  
- Naprawdę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Blaise śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Podobał ci się Lupin?  
Teraz leżał na podłodze, dławiąc się ze śmiechu. Severus poszedł w jego ślady. Tak spędzali prawie każdy wieczór. Pijąc, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się razem.  
- Jako nastolatek był o wiele bardziej pociągający – stwierdził biorąc łyk trunku z kryształowej szklanki.  
Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Omal nie roztopił się pod wpływem jego ciepłego wzroku. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć w jego czarne oczy.  
- Bez tych szat wyglądasz o wiele lepiej – wyszeptał chłopak zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Czuł jego oddech na swych powiekach. Lekko przyspieszony.  
Zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Bardzo powoli przysuwali się do siebie. Blaise nachylił się nad nim, aby złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. Był już tak blisko tego, o czym marzył po nocach, lecz w ostatnim momencie młody Ślizgon odsunął się. Niezręczna sytuacja. Bardzo niezręczna.  
- Przepraszam – powiedzieli oboje. Bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Co on mógł sobie o nim pomyśleć?  
Chłopak wyszedł. Zostawił go samego. On natomiast poszedł pod zimy prysznic, aby ochłonąć. Po wieczorze, który miał się skończyć jutro rano.

CZĘŚĆ II

**AMORTENCJA, WĄTPLIWOŚCI I PRYWATNE NIEBO**

Severus siedział w swojej pracowni warząc Eliksir Tortur. Robił go już tyle razy, ale zawsze sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Myślał wtedy o tym, co mógłby z nim zrobić. Wlać Potterowi do soku dyniowego? Może dać trochę Czarnemu Panu? Niebezpieczne, prawda, ale późniejsze tortury warte byłyby widoku wijącego się z bólu Voldemort'a. Nienawidził bydlaka. Potępiał go. Życzył mu śmierci. Zabawne.  
Ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Spodziewał się Dumbledore'a, który wie wszystko. Dlatego wiedziałby też o tym, co się działo wczoraj. Wścibski staruch.  
- Profe… Severusie? – zapytał Blaise podchodząc do niego nieśmiało i zaglądając do jego kociołka. Przysunął sobie stołek i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.  
- Hmm – mruknął cicho, udając, że jest bardzo skupiony na eliksirze.  
- Może… - Dzisiaj chłopak był wyjątkowo nieśmiały. – Uwarzylibyśmy jakiś eliksir? – zapytał wpatrując się uważne w swojego profesora. Snape spojrzał się na niego zszokowany. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie zaproponował mu czegoś takiego. Chłopak znał się na rzeczy.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedział wykrzywiając swe usta w uśmiechu. – Zaproponujesz coś?  
Zabini chyba udawał, że się zastanawia. Wyglądało to oczywiście dosyć przekonująco, ale Nietoperz nie dał się zwieźć.  
- Może Amortencja? – zaproponował.  
_Dobrze grasz_, pomyślał z uznaniem.  
Przygotowali jeszcze jeden kociołek. Współpraca szła im całkiem nieźle. Blaise sobie radził. Czasem przez przypadek otarli się o siebie lub musnęli swe dłonie przy podawaniu składników. Przez jego ciało przechodził wtedy przyjemny dreszcz, przez co jego spodnie wydawały się bardziej ciasne niż zwykle. W takich chwilach cieszył się, że ma na sobie szatę.  
- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem wczoraj – rzekł Blaise, mieszając w kociołku.  
- Chyba za to, czego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał Severus. Zawstydzenie Ślizgona wydawało mu się przesłodkie.  
- Dziwnie się z tym czuję –mruknął chłopak zawieszając głowę.  
Z przyjemnością stwierdził, że jest naprawdę zawstydzony. Nie tyle co jego towarzystwem tylko tym, że jest od niego… Trochę starszy. Poczuł się winny. Widać było, że chłopak jest w nim zauroczony.  
- Z czym takim? – grał na zwłokę. Bał się, że będzie musiał mówić o swoich uczuciach. Okropne.  
- Lubię pana. – spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Znowu czuł, że się rozpływa. Topił się w jego czarnych, dużych oczach. Mógłby przysiąc, że brunet wyszeptał „Bardzo lubię".  
- Ja ciebie też – powiedział mężczyzna nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Parę godzin później eliksir był już gotowy.  
- Jaki zapach czujesz? – zapytał Zabini.  
_Twój_, pomyślał Severus.  
- Wolę zostawić to dla siebie. – nie skłamał.  
- Kiedyś i tak to z ciebie wyciągnę.  
Zaśmiali się. Wiązał z nim przyszłość. Wiązali ze sobą przyszłość oboje.

Snape chodził nerwowo po gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Dręczyły go wątpliwości.  
- Severusie uspokój się – rzekł Dumbledore nalewając herbaty do filiżanek. Dwóch, rzecz jasna.  
- Jak mam się uspokoić? Przecież to jest uczeń! – zawołał desperacko, siadając na fotelu.  
Starzec przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
- Jesteś zakochany – stwierdził z uśmiechem, jakby zadowolony z siebie.  
- Kilka spędzonych razem godzin nie mogło sprawić, że ja… - zawiesił głos patrząc się w przestrzeń.  
- Zakochałeś się – powiedział dyrektor. – Ciasteczko? – zapytał wyciągając w jego stronę talerzyk z biszkoptami. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego zrezygnowany. Chwilę się wahał, lecz po chwili zajadał się słodkościami, próbując zagłuszyć głos w swojej głowie, mówiący mu _Kochasz._  
- Jestem pewien, że to wszystko zaplanowałeś – stwierdził Nietoperz oskarżycielsko.  
- Och, przestań Severusie. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Jutro Nowy Rok. Zaproś chłopaka do siebie i zróbcie coś… specjalnego – rzekł, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.  
- Specjalnego… - powtórzył mężczyzna.  
- Pocałowałeś go już? – zapytał, udając, że nie zbyt go to obchodzi.  
- Albusie, muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że jesteś wścibski – zażartował Snape, chociaż wiedział, że Dumbledore taki był.  
- Wolę określenie, ciekawy z natury – odparł, udając skruchę.  
- Nikt nic nie podejrzewa? – zapytał poważnie Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Starzec przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.  
- Kto wie o czym myślą nauczyciele i uczniowie? – zapytał filozoficznie. – Ale, tak. Myślę, że coś podejrzewają. Uważaj na siebie Severusie. Uważaj na siebie.

Było pięć minut przed północą. Stali na szczycie jednej z wież. Czekali na początek roku. Wszystko miało się zmienić. Snape czuł, jak serce prawie wyrywa mu się z piersi. Nie denerwował się obecnością Blaise'a, bo do jego obecności już przywykł. Ba! Sprawiała mu ona przyjemność, której nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał.  
Trapiło go to, że wszyscy się dowiedzą. Wiedział, że się dowiedzą.  
Chłopak przysunął się do Nietoperza tak, że ich ciała stykały się. Było bardzo zimno. Obserwowali płatki śniegu. Były piękne.  
- Jeszcze tylko dwie minuty – stwierdził Blaise, który był podekscytowany. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. Ostatnio robił to naprawdę często.  
- Dumbledore mówił mi, że w tym roku będzie wyjątkowo. Kupił na tę okazję jakieś specjalne fajerwerki – rzekł szatyn parząc w niebo.  
Chwilę później zaczęli odliczanie.  
- Cztery… Trzy… Dwa… Jeden… - krzyczeli jednocześnie.  
- Kocham cię! – wykrzyczał z chwilą, gdy w niebo wystrzeliły setki kolorowych fajerwerków.  
Ślizgon wpatrywał się w niego dosyć długo. Znowu to spojrzenie, tylko trochę inne. Coś się zmieniło. Wydawało mu się, że na lepsze.  
Ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, a ich języki zaczęły dziki taniec, walcząc o dominację. Czuł przyjemne ciepło zalewające go od środka. Wsunął palce we włosy chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie mocno tak, że ich ciała tworzyły teraz jedność, mimo tych wszystkich ubrań, które mięli na sobie. Poczuł jak dłoń bruneta zaciska się na jego ramieniu.  
Nie patrzyli na pokaz sztucznych ogni. Byli zajęci sobą.  
Z daleka wyglądało to niezwykle. Zakochana para, niebędąca w stanie się od siebie oderwać na tle nieba, przystrojonego kolorowymi rozbłyskami.  
Gdy odsunęli się od siebie dysząc ze zmęczenia i braku tlenu, nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku.  
- Ja ciebie też – wyszeptał Blaise, nadal trzymając się go kurczowo. Tak jakby miał za chwilę zniknąć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Tak jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Wznieśli toast.  
W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w jego komnatach śpiewając i śmiejąc się razem.  
Severus znowu go pocałował. Teraz robił to o wiele bardziej ulegle, bo lubił czuć się zniewolony.  
Ręce bruneta ślizgały się po plecach mężczyzny schodząc coraz niżej i niżej. Ten drugi natomiast, skupił się na włosach, przeczesując je co chwilę, i twarzy, gładząc lekko, czasem natarczywie jego skroń i policzki. Blaise stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny, wpychając swój język głęboko w jego usta i rozpinając jego szatę tak, że odpadały prawie wszystkie guziki. Zaczęli ściągać z siebie, niepotrzebne im teraz, ubrania.  
Moment później leżał na swym wielkim łożu, pod nadal całującym go chłopcem. Mimo młodego wieku był naprawdę wyrośnięty. Zaczął schodzić coraz niżej, składając delikatne pocałunki na jego jasnej skórze. Nietoperza przechodził wtedy przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia. Jęknął cicho przytrzymując głowę bruneta, gdy ten zaczął lizać jego podbrzusze, zostawiając na skórze wilgotne szlaczki. Obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch. Podniósł wzrok, w którym było widać pożądanie. Zaczął masować zewnętrzną stronę ud mężczyzny, przez co zaczął cicho dyszeć. Był podniecony do granic wytrzymałości. Nikt tak na niego nie działał. Znowu go pocałował. Jego usta były tak miękkie i delikatne, a zarazem niewyobrażalnie łapczywe. _Delikatny w swej brutalności_, pomyślał.  
Role się zmieniły. Teraz to Blaise leżał na łóżku, a Severus pochylał się nad nim, przygotowując się do sprawienia niemałej przyjemności swemu kochankowi. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie robił tego już tak długo, że przeszło mu przez myśl, iż nie pamiętał jak to się robi. Chłopak nie mógł wytrzymać, gdy Nietoperz kreślił powoli kółka, wokół jego sutków, jednocześnie składając delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi i ramionach.  
- Proszę – sapnął słabym głosem. Severus uśmiechnął się do niego zawadiacko, po czym zaczął pieścić jego dolne partię ciała, a raczej, tą jedną, konkretną. Przez cały czas patrzył się młodemu Ślizgonowi w oczy. Były one przysłonięte mgłą podniecenia i pożądania. Starał się robić to najlepiej jak potrafił, a jeśli oceniałby swe umiejętności po tym, jak głośno jęczy i dyszy chłopak, to musiał być naprawdę dobry.  
Przestraszył się, gdy Blaise odsunął się od niego. Bał się, że zrobił coś nie tak. Jego obawy szybko zostały jednak rozwiane, ponieważ Diabeł postanowił najwyraźniej przejść do rzeczy.  
Wstrzymał powietrze, gdy brunet wkładał w niego swego palca. Poczuł się rozpychany, gdy dołączył do niego drugi, a potem trzeci. Doszedł do wniosku, że Zabini ma boskie, długie palce, które będzie wielbił do końca życia. Nawet jeśli ono właśnie się skończyło, bo czuł się jakby był w niebie. Swoim własnym, prywatnym niebie.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głośno dyszy i pojękuje. Wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, gdy Blaise zaprzestał pieszczoty. Nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go przeciągle, przygryzając czule jego wargę.  
- Poprosisz mnie teraz o to, żebym w ciebie wszedł – rozkazał stanowczym głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. _Słodki_ _Merlinie, chłopak jest niesamowity!  
_- Proszę – wyszeptał do jego ucha, muskając ustami jego żuchwę.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, po czym rzekł:  
- Stać cię na coś lepszego.  
Wziął to za wyzwanie. Był na pograniczu podniecenia, a Blaise nie zamierzał mu dać tak łatwo tego, czego tak bardzo teraz pragnął.  
- Błagam – rzekł stanowczo patrząc mu w oczy.  
- O co mnie błagasz? – zapytał. – Konkrety. Proszę o konkrety – dodał gładząc dłonią jego klatkę piersiową.  
- Proszę, żebyś mnie zerżnął. Tu i teraz – powiedział ulegle.  
Cień zadowolenia pojawił się na jego twarzy. Severus wiedział, że mu się to podoba.  
Jego prośba została spełniona. Wszedł w niego brutalnie. Poruszał się w nim coraz szybciej, dając obu niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Severus wbił paznokcie w jego plecy. Czuł się wspaniale. Teraz istniał dla niego tylko Blaise. Był dla niego, oddychał dla niego i poruszał się dla niego i tylko dla niego. Jego marna egzystencja była jedynie dodatkiem do tej, której oddawał się teraz. Każdy centymetr jego ciała, cała jego dusza należała do chłopaka. Czuł się posiadany. Och, to wspaniałe uczucie!  
W pomieszczeniu słychać było ciche jęki i skrzypienie łóżka.  
Czuł, że orgazm jest blisko, zarówno u niego, jak i u jego kochanka. Zabini zaczął poruszać się w nim coraz szybciej i brutalniej.  
Chciał zapamiętać tę chwilę. Z jego ust wydobył się krótki krzyk, gdy poczuł jak zalewa go od środka jego nasienie. Chwilę później poczuł swoją lepką spermę na brzuchu.  
Chłopak opadł na pościel obok niego dysząc ciężko, cały czas wpatrując się w jego oczy. Oczyścił ich obydwu, po czym przytulił się do bruneta. Ten pocałował go delikatnie w czoło.  
- Kocham cię – szepnął mu do ucha.  
- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział Snape. Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak szczęśliwy.  
Zasnął wsłuchując się w jego spokojny oddech i bicie serca. Od teraz jego serca.

Mistrz Eliksirów chodził cały w skowronkach, od tej pamiętnej nocy spędzonej z Blaisem. Czasami dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. A co jeśli właśnie niszczy chłopakowi życie? To dziwne uczucie mijało zawsze, z chwilą zobaczenia bruneta uśmiechającego się do niego.  
Ferie świąteczne się skończyły, więc spotykali się rzadko. Ślizgon czasem specjalnie źle się zachowywał w obecności Snape'a. Szlaban w tym przypadku był przyjemnością, a nie karą.  
Nikt się nie domyślał. Nietoperz był pewien, że nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Może oprócz McGonagall, która raz wspomniała o tym, że to co robi jest niepoprawne.  
Nie martwił się tym wszystkim, aż do pewnego wieczoru. Całował wtedy namiętnie Blaise'a. W klasie, na którą rzucił Silencio. Nikt nigdy jej nie używał. Podobno uczniowie sądzili, że on może ich tam podglądać. Nie ufali mu. Do pomieszczenia weszła wtedy Parkinson z jakimś Puchonem. Bali się. Jeśli wie Pansy, to dowiedzą się wszyscy.  
- Ucieknijmy stąd – powiedział Blaise, gdy zastanawiali się nad tym co mają zrobić z fantem w postaci ślizgońskiego mopsa.  
- Nie możesz. Przecież musisz się uczyć – stwierdził Snape.  
- Nie muszę być, aż tak wyedukowany – rzekł z oburzeniem. – Wyjedziemy za granice i będziemy żyć na własną rękę. Wyciągnę pieniądze ze swojej skrytki.  
Cisza. Miliony myśli kotłowały się w jego głowie. Może to jest droga do szczęścia? Czas pomyśleć trochę o sobie. Zabini nie musiał zostać w Hogwarcie. Na nic by mu się to nie zdało. Idealne wyjście z sytuacji.  
Podszedł powoli do barku, po czym nalał im Ognistej. Napił się trochę. Spojrzał się na bruneta. Jego oczy świeciły się. Kochał go. Tak bardzo go kochał.  
- Może Szwajcaria? – zaproponował. Zalało go przyjemne ciepło, gdy chłopak przytulił się do niego.

Minął tydzień. Osiedlili się w stolicy. Nie wiedzieli z czego będą się utrzymywać. Ważne było to, że mieli siebie.  
Severus napisał o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi. Liczył na jego zrozumienie.  
Smażył jajecznicę na bekonie. Taką jaką lubił Blaise. Brunet wszedł do kuchni, przecierając dłońmi zmęczone oczy.  
- Dzień dobry, śpiochu – rzekł ciepło, nakładając jedzenie na talerze. Pocałował go na przywitanie, po czym zaczęli spożywać posiłek. Brzdęk sztućców. Coś zapukało w okno. To była sowa z Prorokiem Codziennym. Zabini włożył galeona do woreczka, po czym wziął gazetę otwierając ją na pierwszej stronie.  
- Nie uwierzysz – stwierdził uśmiechając się tajemniczo.  
- Piszą o nas? – zapytał upijając łyk czarnej herbaty.  
- Nie. O czymś o wiele ciekawszym i bardziej niepoprawnym – zaśmiał się kładąc gazetę na stół i wskazując palcem nagłówek.  
- Skandal – mruknął pod nosem wczytując się w tekst. Jego zdziwienie rosło z każdym przeczytanym słowem. Gdy skończył spojrzał się szeroko otwartymi oczyma na swego partnera.  
- Nie wierzę. To niemożliwe. Nie musieliśmy wyjeżdżać – powiedział. – Ty o wszystkim wiedziałeś, prawda? – zapytał siląc się na spokój.  
Brunet pokiwał głową uśmiechając się szeroko. _Iście Ślizgońskie_, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów. Zaczęli się śmiać, po czym wyszli z kuchni do salonu, chcąc obejrzeć jakiś mugolski film. Razem.

_**SKANDAL!**__  
__Szlama i czysto krwisty czarodziej! Czy ten związek ma przyszłość?  
__Ze sprawdzonych źródeł, wiemy, że Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy ma romans z Hermioną Jane Granger, która jest mugolskiego pochodzenia. Cały świat magii jest oburzony ową wiadomością. Przeprowadziliśmy wywiad z rodzicami młodego mężczyzny, choć przez długi czas nie chcieli wypowiadać się w tej sprawie…  
_

***KONIEC***


End file.
